gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by GRE-TV
This is a list of programming broadcast by the Greenlandic channel GRE-TV. Series are sorted by the year of their network premieres and in alphabetical order. 1998 *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Disney's Doug'' *''DuckTales'' *''The Biskitts'' *''The Wuzzles'' 1999 *''Aladdin'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Recess'' Saturday Morning Anime *''Captain Tsubasa'' *''Chibi Maruko-chan'' *''Cutie Honey'' *''Hustle Punch'' *''Maple Town'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' *''Ninja Hattori-kun'' *''Perman'' *''Pokémon'' *''Robotech'' *''Sailor Moon'' *''Shimajiro'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998)'' 2000 *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' Saturday Morning Anime *''Chimpui'' *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' *''Sailor Moon R'' *''Slayers'' *''Slayers Next'' *''Voltron'' 2001 *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''So Weird'' Cartoon Network on GRE-TV *''Dexter's Laboratory'' *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''The Powerpuff Girls'' Saturday Morning Anime *''Cowboy Bebop'' *''Doraemon'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ'' *''Sailor Moon S'' *''Sailor Moon SuperS'' *''Slayers Try'' *''Tales of Eternia'' *''Tenchi in Tokyo'' *''Tenchi Universe'' 2002 *''Even Stevens'' Cartoon Network on GRE-TV *''Mike, Lu & Og'' *''Samurai Jack'' Saturday Morning Anime *''Astro Boy'' *''Digimon Adventure'' *''Dragon Ball'' *''Gokudo the Adventurer'' *''The Secret of the Lovely Eyepatch'' *''Mobile Suit Victory Gundam'' *''Vehicle Team Voltron'' 2003 *''Bug Juice'' *''Ned's Newt'' Cartoon Network on GRE-TV *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' *''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones?'' Saturday Morning Anime *''The Big O'' *''Case Closed'' *''Daigunder'' *''Digimon Adventure 02'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Mobile Fighter G Gundam'' *''Outlaw Star'' *''Zoids: New Century'' 2004 *''Phil of the Future'' Cartoon Network on GRE-TV *''Sheep in the Big City'' Saturday Morning Anime *''The Big O II'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' *''Ronin Warriors'' 2005 *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Lizzie McGuire'' Cartoon Network on GRE-TV *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' Saturday Morning Anime *''Cardcaptor Sakura'' *''Digimon Tamers'' *''Dragon Ball Z'' *''FLCL'' *''Inuyasha'' *''Rave Master'' *''Sonic X'' 2006 *''That's So Raven'' Cartoon Network on GRE-TV *''Time Squad'' Saturday Morning Anime *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' *''Naruto'' *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' 2007 *''The Emperor's New School'' Cartoon Network on GRE-TV *''Evil Con Carne'' *''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy'' Saturday Morning Anime *''Bomberman Jetters'' *''Full Metal Panic!'' *''Sgt. Frog'' 2008 *''Phineas and Ferb'' Cartoon Network on GRE-TV *''Transformers: Animated'' Saturday Morning Anime *''.hack//Roots'' *''Beyblade'' *''Bleach'' *''Dororo'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' 2009 Saturday Morning Anime *''Beyblade V-Force'' *''PaRappa the Rapper'' *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' *''IGPX'' 2010 Saturday Morning Anime *''Beyblade G-Revolution'' *''Doujin Work'' *''Dragon Ball GT'' *''Hayate the Combat Butler'' *''Naruto: Shippuden'' *''Princess Jellyfish'' *''Sound of the Sky'' *''Super Robot Wars Original Generation: Divine Wars'' 2011 Saturday Morning Anime *''Beyblade: Metal Fusion'' *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' *''One Piece'' *''Shinzo'' *''Shrine of the Morning Mist'' 2012 Saturday Morning Anime *''Beyblade: Metal Masters'' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' *''MegaMan NT Warrior Axess'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' 2013 *''Gravity Falls'' Saturday Morning Anime *''Beyblade: Metal Fury'' *''Blood+'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters'' *''Zatch Bell!'' 2014 Saturday Morning Anime *''Beyblade: Shogun Steel'' *''BeyWheelz'' *''Blue Seed'' *''Puella Magi Madoka Magica'' *''Lucky Star'' *''Nano Invaders'' 2015 Saturday Morning Anime *''BeyWarriors: BeyRaiderz'' *''Deadman Wonderland'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist'' *''Kill la Kill'' *''Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream'' *''Shugo Chara!'' *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' 2016 *''Cartoon Madness'' Saturday Morning Anime *''Danganronpa: The Animation'' *''Dimension W'' *''Fate/stay night'' *''Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' *''Kiznaiver'' *''Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future'' *''Shugo Chara! Doki'' *''Space Patrol Luluco'' *''Soul Eater'' *''When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace'' 2017 *''B-Daman Unleashed'' *''Bakugan Super Brawlers'' *''Baseball Team 106'' *''Time Force'' Saturday Morning Anime *''Attack on Titan'' *''Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts'' *''Guilty Crown'' *''Jewelpet'' *''Jewelpet Academy'' *''Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live'' *''Rurouni Kenshin'' *''Shugo Chara! Party'' *''Soul Eater Not!'' *''Super B-Daman'' 2018 *''Chloe'' *''Cottonsweet'' *''The New 52'' *''Twelve Forever'' Saturday Morning Anime *''Amnesia'' *''Baseball Team 106: Baseball Forever'' *''Blend S'' *''Cells at Work! TV Tokyo Edition'' *''Cottonsweet, the Magic Warrior'' *''Cozy-san'' *''Kid Icarus'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' *''No-Limit Power Zone'' *''Pokémon RéBURST'' *''Pop Team Epic'' *''Sega All-Stars'' *''The World Ends With You'' *''Time Force Girls!'' *''When Dreams Can Come True''